A Human's Daughter
by Shadowriser609
Summary: A human from our world enters the HTTYD world 15 years before the movie happens. He finds and raises a night fury hatchling as his own daughter. 17 years later Hiccup and Toothless are patrolling around The Edge and find them. Who is this human and night fury? And can they help stop the dragon hunters? Rated T: for blood and swearing.
1. Prologue

Prologue

-Jason's POV-

After living in this city, I've finally had enough. I was walking 'home' alone one night in Chicago, I know being 15 and walking alone is bad, but I never had anyone before, why should I care? I noticed a car behind me, following slowly. I acted like I didn't notice, but I put my hand on my sword hilt just in case. At a light, I looked behind me and noticed it was a gang car. What do they think I owe them? I began walking down an alleyway and noticed the car following me. I stopped walking and a few guys got out of the car.

"Littl' J," the leader started, "I told you to bring me my money two weeks ago. Where is it?" Shit, this doesn't look good. No, I never owed him money, but he believes I do.

"Aw come on Roger," I said backing away only finding a wall. It felt loose. "We both know it was Johnny that you spotted cash to." Roger growled a little bit and signaled his two henchmen. Then nodded and pulled out their guns. They aimed at me and fired. I unsheathed my sword and swung to block the bullets. I managed to stop all but two, which pierced my right arm. They weren't fatal and no bones were broken, but it hurt like hell. I put my left hand on my right arm and nudged the wall with my back. The wall had a wave effect ad I pushed harder. Eventually the wall gave way and I fell backwards. My world went black.

-A few hours later-

Well it could be worse, right? I woke up in a cave in the middle of the night. I put my left hand on my right arm and instead of skin, I felt tough scales. I freaked out a little bit and started trying to find my way out of the cave. After a minute of walking, I heard a cracking sound to my right. I used my phone's flashlight to see what it was. It was an egg. The egg was all black and was tough like a rock. I saw the egg crack and purple light began to seep out. I heard a loud charging noise and dove for cover. The egg exploded to reveal a dragon inside. I would never in my life have thought I would ever come face to face with a dragon, let alone this dragon's species. The dragon was a night fury. I calmed down my heart after that explosion and walked towards the hatchling. The dragon looked around the cave a little bit until it noticed me. It tilted its head in confusion then it returned its head to its normal stance and gave me a gummy smile. I knelled down in front of it and extended my hand towards it. The dragon sniffed it a little bit then put its head on my hand. I earned its trust. As we were bonding, I noticed the dragon was female. I picked her up in my hands and began to stroke my hand along her scales. She purred and nuzzled me. I looked at her and smiled. I began to ask myself, 'Where are her parents?' I sat in the cave with the night fur on my lap and waited for an hour or two. No dragon ever came. I looked down and the hatchling and saw that she was sleeping on my lap. I smiled and leaned my head down to her ears. "I promise to protect you," I began to whisper. "I promise to protect and raise you as if you my own child. I promise to love you forever, Amber." The night fury, Amber, smiled in her sleep and began to nuzzle me again. I decided to fall asleep myself. Who knows what the future holds for us?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-17 years later-

-Hiccup's POV-

Toothless and I were doing a night flight when we found an island we have never been to before. It wasn't too far from the Edge so I guess we never noticed it before. We decided to land and take a look around. After walking through the forest for a while, we found a cave. "Well bud," I started, "I think we should take a look inside." Toothless looked inside the cave and back to me. He nodded. As we walked inside I noticed fragments of a dragon egg long since hatched, scratch marks on the walls, and torn human clothing. I looked back to Toothless and he got into a defensive stance. After a few minutes of walking, we found traces of a campfire and a human bed. No one was inside of the bed, but I noticed a book on it. I picked it up and called Toothless over to act as a light so I could see the pages. As I flipped through the pages, I saw journal entries dating back 17 years and drawings of a dragon. Once I noticed what species of dragon it was, I almost dropped the book. The drawings depicted a night fury. As I stared in awe of the journal, whose contents I couldn't read because it was written in a language not known to me, Toothless cut the light and started growling towards where we came from. "What's the matter Toothless?" I asked. Just then I heard a voice speak up.

"Maybe it's because the owners of this cave have come home?" The voice said. Just then a bolt, similar to Toothless' plasma blast, hit the campfire and lit it. The light from the fire revealed Toothless and I to the voice. I heard the voice speak up again. "That's impossible. How did you…?" Then the person stepped into the light emanating from the fire. It was a man, about his early 30's, wearing a brown, long sleeve jacket with a light blue shirt underneath. There was a brown strap that raped around his right shoulder toward his left hip. He was a little bit more muscular than I was, but he was just standing in the light and rubbing his chin. The man looked at me then examined Toothless a little bit. Then the man began to walk towards me, but Toothless jumped in front of me, all the while growling still. The man began to growl back at Toothless and making all sorts of noises. Toothless' ears perked up and he calmed down, returning to my side and sitting down. Did he just speak like a dragon? The man turned to me again and began to speak. "Sorry to startle you like that," he said. "I'm not used to visitors, but allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jason. Jason Darcona. What is yours?"

"My name is Hiccup." I replied.

"So you're the legendary dragon rider I've heard so much about? You're almost exactly how I pictured you would be." He said to me. I nodded to him. "So, what brings you by my humble abode?"

"Well," I started, "Toothless and I here were on a night flight when we noticed this island. We decided to land and take a look around. We then found this cave and we were curious. I noticed your journal earlier and saw the night fury drawings. Have you managed to find more of them?"

"To answer that question I'm just going to have to show you." He answered. Jason turned around and yelled at the cave entrance. We sat in silence for a few minutes before a dragon appeared beside Jason. It was another night fury, just like the drawings in the journal. Jason made some grunts and warbles and the dragon cooed and warbled back. The dragon then looked at me but when it saw Toothless, it began walking around him as if examining to see if he was real or not. After its inspection, the dragon walked back to Jason's side and lied down. Jason bent over and began scratching its head. The dragon purred in response to his touch. I was frozen in surprise by all that I had just seen. Jason noticed it apparently. "I think you two should stay here while I explain we met." I nodded and sat down by the fire. Toothless lied down and perked his ears up as if he was listening with intent. "Before we go any further," Jason started, "I think I should introduce her to you. I would like you two to meet my daughter Amber. Amber, this is Hiccup and his night fury friend Toothless." Amber smiled at us and waved her paw. I gaped a little bit.

"What do you mean by her being your daughter?" I asked him.

"Don't worry Hiccup," He said, "I'll explain everything while I tell my story." I nodded and closed my mouth to let him speak. "Now, where do I begin…"


	3. Chapter 2

( **AN: I'm sorry for the long wait on this story. I've been caught up in my TLOS series as of late and still am, but you guys deserve some chapters. Again I'm sorry for making it seemed like I abandoned this, I do fully intend to finish it.)**

Chapter 2

-Amber's POV-

"Now, where do I begin…" Dad said. As dad was explaining his story to our guest, I took note of their reactions. The human, Hiccup, seemed rather invested in the story while his dragon seemed just at a loss for words due to the fact that I existed. I don't blame him because I felt the same way towards him. Dad described how he found me in a cave and waited for a dragon to come for me. He then described the adventures we had together. One such adventure was when he started learning Norse and he accidentally managed to get a whole armada of ships after us. Dad decided left out the details about his ability to morph into a dragon and his black scales for the time being. I was curious about this, but I'm sure he had his reasons so I didn't say anything about it. I rested my head in his lap as he was concluding his story and he scratched my neck. "And that's my story." Dad said. "So, Hiccup how did you two meet?"

"Well, it wasn't on the best of terms at first. In the village I'm from the doctrine used to be kill or be killed. Dragons would raid us for food and burn down houses." Hiccups said.

"I would ask why you didn't run away, but after my encounters with Vikings I know about their stubbornness issues." Dad told him. Hiccup chuckled and continued.

"During one raid I decided to try and 'help' the villagers and shoot down the night fury assisting the raids. I managed to hit him with my bola launcher and he went down in the woods. The next day I went to find him with intentions to kill, but I couldn't do it. I cut his ropes and set him free. After he tried to ward me off my pouncing on me and roaring in my face I came back again and again, and we became friends." Hiccup stated.

"Does your village still…?" Dad asked leaving the question hanging.

"Oh, no. Toothless and I managed to change their minds about dragons and made peace with them." Hiccup answered.

"That's good to hear. I was starting to think I was the only dragon rider that was confirmed in this area." Dad told him. Hiccup stood up.

"I think Toothless and I should be going. Our friends are going to wonder where we are at if we don't get there soon." He said.

"I won't hear any of that. You two go to bed. I'm sure your friends will think you jus found an island and decided to make a camp." Dad said to Hiccup

"Are you sure Mr. Darcona?" Hiccup replied. "I'd hate to be a burden."

"Please just call me Jason." Dad said. "And no you won't be a burden." Hiccup nodded and dad gestured to his bed.

"You can have the bed tonight. I'll be fine on the ground." Dad said. Hiccup was about to protest but dad stopped him. Hiccup then climbed in the bed and Toothless lied down next to him. Dad then sat up next to the cave wall. I walked over to him and lied down. I rested my head in his lap and he began scratching my scales. I purred a little bit and nuzzled his chest. "So Amber, what do you think of our guest?" Dad said in his native language.

" _I think they seem nice and any enemy of the hunters is a friend of us after all._ " I replied.

"I feel the same way baby girl." He told me.

" _Dad I'm not a hatchling anymore._ " I aid semi-pouting.

"I know, but to me you will always be my special daughter. Now get some sleep, I'm sure we have a long day tomorrow." Dad stated. I yawned in agreement and closed my eyes. 'Can't wait for tomorrow.' I thought to myself as I slipped into slumber.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Jason's POV-

I woke up this morning with Amber's head still in my lap. She looked peaceful, so I decided not to wake her. A few minutes later, Amber slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She looked up to me and licked my cheek. " _Morning dad._ " She said.

"Morning Amber." I said. I then kissed her forehead and hugged her neck. She put her forward left arm around my back and held me for a minute. After we let go of each other, I stood up and looked at our guest. They were both sleeping soundly so we decided not to disturb them as we went get food. We walked outside the cave and went towards the stream not too far away. "So Amber you want to fish today or should I?"

" _Hmm, I think I got it this time_." Amber replied. She walked to the water's edge and started looking for fish. She then saw a school of them and fired a plasma bolt under them. The shot exploded and the shockwave killed the fish. They floated to the surface and I grabbed them.

"Good work Amber, I see you've improved your technique." I said to her.

" _Thanks dad._ " She stated. Amber fished for a little bit longer until we were satisfied with what we caught. After we brought our haul to the cave, we noticed Toothless trying to wake up Hiccup. Hiccup was ignoring his dragon and kept rolling around in the bed. Toothless eventually got fed up and started licking his rider across the face. Hiccup started pushing Toothless away and the night fury eventually relented.

"Toothless that wasn't my bed. You know that doesn't come out." Hiccup said.

"Oh it is quite alright, Amber does the same thing to me at times. Unlike you however, I don't mind it." I called out.

" _Hear that Hiccup? You should learn to enjoy it._ " Toothless said. Amber and I laughed. Hiccup guessed what he said almost perfectly and crossed his arms. The both looked over to us and saw the fish we were carrying. " _Is that for us?_ " Toothless asked.

" _Not all of it. We need to eat to._ " Amber replied. " _Males and their big stomachs._ " Toothless pouted a little bit and Amber chuckled at her joke. We dropped the fish piles on the ground and I lit a fire for Hiccup. As we were eating, I was Hiccup look at me as I at the fish raw.

"Aren't you going to heat up your fish Jason?" Hiccup asked.

"Its fine, I prefer it raw. After all raw fish is healthy for you." I replied. Hiccup looked a little disgusted and Toothless stopped eating for a second and glared at me curiously. I shrugged them off and continued eating my fill. After we ate, I stretched myself out a little and we walked to the cave entrance. Hiccup climbed on Toothless and I climbed on Amber. I'm not ready to tell them about my ability to shapeshift yet since I don't know how they will react to it. Amber doesn't mind me riding on her back, but I never made a saddle for her. Hiccup then spoke up.

"Hey Jason, before me and Toothless shove off, would you want to come back to the edge with us? I'm sure it would be better living conditions than the cave you live in now and it would give you the chance to meet more dragon riders." Hiccup stated. I looked down to Amber and she looked back in the cave. She then nodded and looked forward again. I pated the side of her head and she looked up to me.

" _I'll be fine. I'm sure it will be a better arrangement anyways._ " Amder said.

"We don't mind. Lead the way Hiccup and Toothless." I told them. They nodded and shot into the sky. Before we followed them, I leaned down and strapped the phone I brought with me to a strap I made for her arm. "So what you want to play this time?" I asked Amber.

" _It's your choice today._ " She replied. I smiled and found what I was looking for. I tapped the song and the phone began playing Crush 40 – Free. After the song started we shot into the sky after them. As we caught up with them, Amber was singing the song and Hiccup and Toothless gave us curious stares. Amber really didn't care and kept up with the song. Soon the song ended and we approached our destination. We landed at their gathering building and we noticed the doors were closed. Hiccup and I dismounted from the dragons and Hiccup walked over to the door. He opened the door and walked inside followed by his dragon. I heard him get chewed out a little by a female voice and then I heard him call to us. I turned to Amber. She seemed a little nervous.

"You ready?" I asked her. Amber sighed.

" _Ready as I'll ever be dad._ " She replied. I patted her head and we walked towards the door. Ready to open a new chapter of our lives.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Amber's POV-

Ok yes I was nervous. I wasn't scared of meeting new people by any means, but I've never been a real good people dragon. Dad's the only person that I've really talked to growing up, but even then I sometimes liked to keep to myself. Once we reached the doorway, dad walked in the room first and I followed behind him. When I walked into the room, I saw a few other humans at a loss for words. One male had his mouth agape while the other 4 humans looked at me in disbelief. After they got over their initial shock dad spoke up. "Well, I think introductions are in order. My name is Jason Darcona and this is my daughter Amber." I nodded at them and a few of the humans gave us confused stares. One of the females then spoke to us.

"My name is Astrid; the one going through their notes on dragons right now is Fishlegs." Astrid said to dad. The Viking, now named Fishlegs, looked up from his notes and dad nodded to both of them. "And those three are Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut."

"So let me get this straight. That dragon is your daughter?" 'Snotlout' asked dad.

"Yes, yes she is. I found her egg in a cave one night and decided to watch it until another dragon came for it. No other dragon showed up and she hatched. We've been together ever since." Dad replied.

"How come I don't get a dragon child?" Tuffnut asked.

"Now that you say it, how come I don't get one either?" Ruffnut asked in response. Dad sighed, facepalmed, and leaned towards me.

" _Real bag of nut jobs we found ourselves with, eh Amber?_ " He said. I snickered.

" _I wonder how long until they start fighting?_ " I replied. I turned back and looked at the twins and sure enough they were in a heated debate with each other about 'dragon children.'

" _Guess that's one fish extra then._ " Dad stated. I laughed a little and apparently Snotlout noticed it.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just an inside joke between the family." Dad replied nonchalantly. Snotlout gave us a stern glare.

"Sure, sure. Just know I have my eye on you two." He said. Dad threw his hands up in the air in mock surrender and I gave my classic 'I didn't do it' look.

"So you can understand dragons?" Fishlegs asked.

"It wasn't easy at first, but you get the hang of it." Dad semi-lied. It wasn't easy for him to get over the fact that it was me calling him 'mommy' at first when I first learned my speech, but like he said before, he eventually learned that it was me and soon corrected my error.

"How did you do it?" Fishlegs questioned.

"I doubt I could teach you, but the trick is to notice the patterns in their roars, then from there you infer what they mean." Dad said.

" _We're really that easy to read? I thought a human simply couldn't mimic our speech patterns._ " Toothless chimed in.

" _Well, most humans never needed to learn it in order to raise a dragon._ " Dad retorted.

" _True._ " Toothless replied while nodding his head.

"So, Jason, where are you from?" Astrid asked.

"It's kind of a long story," Dad began, "I really don't have many memories of my life before I met Amber to be honest."

"How come you don't have those memories?" she inquired with a tilt to her head.

"I don't know either. The last thing I do remember is waking up in Amber's cave with a massive bump on my head. The bump went away after a few days, but I still don't have those memories." Dad lied. It was a nice cover story for the fact that dad came from another world. The thing that sold it was his 'poker face' as he called it. Sometimes when I was younger he fooled me into thinking I wasn't going to eat one night, only to be fed a few minutes later. I still couldn't read his face to this day, and I'm sure that Astrid and the others believed his bluff.

"Ok then. I'm not going to press the matter to much." She said. "But, if you are lying to us don't expect me to feel sorry for you." Dad nodded and folded his arms.

"Now that you know everyone here, how about I show you to where you will be staying?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, uh Hiccup can I take him?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup then looked to dad.

"It's fine with me." Dad said. "Although I will say this, if Amber can't stay in the room then I'll go sleep in that hangar looking building."

"That's fair." Hiccup said. "Ok Fishlegs, you can lead them to their room." Fishlegs nodded and gestured us to follow him. We followed him down a few wooden cat walks, all the while asking dad questions. Dad answered his questions short and simply, but a few times I chimed in to answer a question or two. Dad translated for my of course, which I could never get over. I've grown up my entire life with a 'human' who understood me. I guess I forgot about his dragon side. After a little bit of walking, we reached the spare room they had for us. We walked up to the door and Fishlegs opened it. When he opened the door I was surprised by the size of the room. It was about as sparse as the cave and it somehow managed to be just as big as our sleeping spot. Fishlegs then left us to our business and walked away.

" _So, what do you think about this?_ " I asked dad.

"I actually find it quite spacious." Dad replied in English. I then looked over to him and saw him grow a small smile.

" _What is it now?_ " I asked.

"I was thinking about the walk over here. Remember that arena we passed?"Dad replied.

" _What about it?_ " I answered.

"I was thinking we could do some training in there. Just you and me." Dad stated.

" _How are you going to do that while hiding your dragon form?_ " I inquired.

"Don't worry Amber I'll be fine. Just hold back power on your strikes." Dad told me.

" _Ok then._ " I said.

"That's my girl. C'mon, I'll race you there." Dad said.

" _Oh that's how we're going to do this?_ " I asked jokingly. Dad nodded and then took off down the wooden path. I chuckled a little bit and took off into the air after him. And here I thought I was the child.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Hiccup's POV-

Once Fishlegs, Jason, and Amber left the rest of us talked about him a little. "So what do you guys think of him?" I asked.

"He's bad news Hiccup. It's hard to believe his story about raising that dragon. Let alone the fact that he can supposedly 'understand' them." Snotlout said.

"As much as I hate to agree with him, he's partially right. Someone doesn't just loose 15 years of their life due to a simple bump on the head. He's hiding something." Astrid said. I put my hand on my chin.

"You have a point, but I don't think he is with the hunters." I said. "I think we should watch him for the next few days, maybe by then we will know more about him." Just after I said this we heard a small explosion outside. We all ran outside and looked for the source of the blast. My eyes caught the arena and I saw something interesting. Jason and Amber were sparing. Jason had some weird sword drawn and both human and dragon were in fighting stances. I gestured the gang to see what I was seeing. Before the match was underway Snotlout spoke up.

"See look even his 'daughter' wants to fight him. I say we take that dragon from him and ship him off the island as fast as possible." He said. I facepalmed and then I heard Fishlegs run up.

"Are we under attack?" he asked. I shook my head and pointed to the arena.

"Maybe we should get a closer look." Astrid suggested. I nodded and we headed down to the arena. As we reached it, I began to pick up the dialogue between them. Amber was doing her usual dragon noises, but then I heard Jason speak. He spoke in a completely different language. Then without warning, Amber jumped at Jason. Jason rolled out of the way and drew his sword. Jason then ran out to Amber. She dodged his attack and they started circling each other. Amber then charged a blast and fired at Jason. Jason quickly sliced his sword upwards and the bolt exploded on contact. Instead of a blown apart sword, Jason's sword was still intact. Amber huffed a little and Jason struck again. Amber jumped out of his way and countered. Jason saw this and back flipped in the air. As Jason was falling he brought his sword down towards Amber. She mostly dodged it, but her wing was still in the path of the sword. Just before the blade made contact with the dragon's wing, Jason halted his blade and landed next to Amber. He then began talking to Amber and she put her head down in defeat. Then Jason grabbed Amber's chin and lifter her head to his. This time he spoke in Norse.

"Look Amber. You are doing great. In fact you're probably the best fighter that I have ever faced. Don't let what I say get you down. Instead use what I say and improve from your mistakes. Not everyone is perfect, hell there are things I need to improve on myself, but I know for sure that you will do better next time." Jason said to Amber. Jason then began scratching her chin and she purred. Amber then licked him across the face. Jason didn't even bother to wipe it off and then hugged his dragon. The dragon copied his action and they stayed there for a few seconds. They broke apart again and Jason spoke in the foreign language again.

"Well, we know the dragon does indeed care for him now." I whispered to Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout. Astrid and Fishlegs nodded, but Snotlout huffed.

"I still don't trust him." Snotlout replied. We turned back to Jason and Amber and watched them spar a little bit. Amber sometimes would pin Jason, only to be counter-pinned a few seconds later. They both seemed equally skilled fighters and had the most control of their blows I have ever seen in a match like this. After a few more minutes of combat the pair decided to call it a draw. Jason stuck out his hand and Amber stuck out her paw. They shook and then Amber warbled to Jason. Jason then nodded and hopped on her back. As soon as he mounted, Amber shot into the sky. Once they were a safe distance away, the 4 of us came out of our hiding place.

"Hiccup, I don't think I've ever seen anything like that before. That was more like two humans sparing rather than a human and dragon training." Fishlegs said.

"I just wonder what language Jason was speaking throughout most of the match." Astrid stated. "He didn't say he was bilingual."

"You're right about that Astrid. I found something similar in his cave when Toothless and I found him. There was this journal that was written in a language I couldn't make heads or tails of." I said to her.

"Maybe we should ask him about it when he gets back." Fishlegs suggested.

"I agree." I stated. Astrid and Fishlegs nodded and Snotlout huffed. After our little discussion, I started walking back to the meeting. Once I reached the room again, Toothless gave me his usual greeting and I sat down. I couldn't get that sparing match out of my mind for the life of me. They just worked so in sync with each other it was almost surreal. Toothless could tell I was lost in thought, so he pushed me a little bit in order to snap out of my thoughts. "Thanks bud, I got kind of lost there." I said to him. Toothless smirked in response and I scratched his neck a little. After a while of sitting in the room, It started getting dark and it was time for diner. The rest of the gang entered the room and Toothless left to go eat with the other dragons. Jason and Amber didn't show up at first, but soon returned with some fish of their own. Jason waved to us and Amber walked to the guest room. I didn't question her actions and the rest of us ate our food. The twins somehow got a hold of some more of what they called 'clouds of corn' and decided to eat that. Jason noticed and looked at them curiously.

"How did you get that?" he asked pointing to the food the twins were eating.

"Trade secret." Tuffnut said. Jason deadpanned them.

"I'm serious how did you guys get a hold of popcorn? I thought you could only make it with specially treated corn seeds." Jason said.

"What's popcorn?" Ruffnut asked.

"Popcorn is the stuff you're eating right now." Jason replied flatly.

"What kind of name is popcorn? It is so unoriginal." Tuffnut responded. His sister nodded in agreement. I heard Jason mumble something in his other language and bite into his food.

"So Jason, what language did you just speak?" Fishlegs asked.

"It's called English. It's also the one thing I do remember from the first 15 years of my life." Jason replied. The room fell silent and I decided to try and start a conversation.

"We, uh, saw your sparing match with your dragon earlier." I said to Jason.

"What about it?" He asked me.

"We were just wondering how you and Amber became so in sync with each other. Sure the rest of use dragon riders have bonds with our dragons, but what happened today was more like two humans than a human and a dragon." Astrid finished.

"Well, it wasn't easy at first. During our first few matches, I had to teach her the basics of combat entirely, but as time moved on she became better and better." Jason answered. Astrid and I nodded and we sat in silence. A few minutes later, Jason finished his raw fish and bid us a goodnight. Then he simply got up and walked out of the room. I sat there in a kind of blank trance for a little bit and I then decided to go to sleep as well. Once I walked out of the meeting room, I noticed a black shadow take off into the night sky. I shrugged it off and walked over to my hut. Once I arrived, I was greeted by a familiar black dragon standing outside. Toothless looked over to me and I opened the door. We walked inside and climbed into our respective beds. Toothless didn't really fall asleep though, but instead stared out into the night sky. I however went to bed as soon as my head hit my pillow. I guess we'll see how Jason is as time progresses.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-Toothless' POV-

Well this is new. Once Hiccup and I got back to the hut I laid down on my rock bed and started out the window. I noticed a familiar black shadow crossing the night sky earlier and I wanted to see if I could find it again. Eventually I found the shadow again. It was spinning, looping, and performing all sorts or crazy aerial stunts. Then the shadow leveled off and shot strait up into the moon light. The shadow then stopped and I saw a smaller dot jump from the larger shadow. I was about to wake up Hiccup and try to tell him what I saw, but then something happened. The smaller speck morphed into a shape that was around the same as Amber. At first I thought I was seeing things, but as I watched Amber and the other fury, I realized that it was real. I guess that is why Amber didn't have a saddle. I climbed out the hut's window quietly and walked into a clearing to get a better view of the pair. They were simply racing each other across the sky. After a few more minutes one of the shadows started a backflip, morphed into the speck again, and landed on the other shadow's back. The pair then started flying back to the edge and proceeded to land back at their room. I walked over to the room trying to be as quiet as possible, but then a board bent. I looked up and saw two sets of eyes staring at me. " _So, Toothless, how much did you see?_ " Amber called out to me.

" _Most of it._ " I replied. " _So is that how you truly understand us Jason?_ "

" _Yeah. I didn't even know I could until Amber said her first words. I just hopped I could have kept it a secret longer._ " Jason replied.

" _But why would you hide that?_ " I asked him.

" _Toothless you know how humans are when they encounter the unknown. Sure Hiccup acted different because his true humanity kicked in, but most people in the Barbaric Archipelago think more with their fist than with their mind. In fact I would bet an entire basket of fish that Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut are the same way._ " He replied. I had to give it to him there. Being in this area hasn't been sunshine and dragon-nip. From the dragon hunters, to Dagur and those issues, it shows the worst in the human species. Then again Hiccup had a way of changing people's minds about us. His own nest for example wanted nothing more than to kill us for sport until he stopped 'her' and changed the minds of the Vikings who lived in that village.

" _You won't try to tell anyone about this right?_ " Amber asked me. I snapped out of my thoughts.

" _I won't, but I still don't get why you want to hide it. Hiccup and the other riders are already suspicious about both of you based on your story alone, and I wouldn't be lying if I said I wasn't either._ " I answered.

" _Thanks._ " Jason said.

" _Well, uh, now that I know that you are a shapeshifter, why don't you tell me about the time before you met Amber._ " He then sighed heavily and Amber looked at him slightly concerned.

" _Alright, it is only fair after all. See when I was younger I lived in a place known as Chicago, Illinois. It was city that had a reputation of being the most crime ridden place in America. Anyways, back when I was around 2 years old, my parents left me up at an orphanage, basically a home for kids without parents. It wasn't best of places. I mostly was beaten and abused on a daily basis and when I asked the adults who ran the place for comfort they turned me away. I was forced to cry myself asleep every night due to just how alone I was. A few times I felt like ending my life, but I kept going on the hope that my life would get better. Eventually I snapped and after 10 long years I decided to leave that place. I packed up my stuff and slipped out the window, all the while never looking back. Over the next 3 years I stayed mostly out of sight of the residents of the city. I did things I'm not proud of some of the things I did during that time, but I needed to survive. A few days after my 15_ _th_ _birthday, I was backed into a wall by a local gang in the city, they attacked me and I fell through a portal in the wall. The portal transported me to Amber's cave and you know the rest of the story. But what I didn't say is how the portal changed me. See as long as I don't show my arms to people they think I'm a human, but once I show them, they think I'm a freak._ " Jason said.

" _Why would they think that? What is on your arms?_ " I asked him. Jason pulled down the cloth covering his arms and it revealed black scales running down the length of them. " _I get what you mean now._ " Jason then pulled up the cloth and ran his hand through his hair. He then walked to his door and opened it. Amber walked inside the room and then Jason turned back to me.

" _Thanks again for not telling anyone about this. I will tell them when the time is right, but I still just don't feel ready to._ " He said to me. I nodded to him and he walked inside the room. Once the door was closed I walked away from the room and back to the room I slept in. I managed to climb in through the window after a few failed attempts and lied down on my rock bed again. This time I set my head in my folded paws and tried to get some sleep. I won't tell anyone, dragon or human, about his secret, but I do hope that he tells someone soon because if he doesn't, I'm sure the other humans will find out eventually.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-Jason's POV-

I woke up in the morning before Amber again. I was in my night fury form lying next to Amber. I looked at her and noticed how peaceful she looked. I morphed back into my human form and ran my hand along her neck. She purred in her sleep and subconsciously draped her wing over my back. After a few minutes she slowly woke up. " _Morning Amber, sleep well?_ " I asked her.

" _It was as good as any other night I suppose, how about you?_ " Amber replied.

" _Well, I slept ok, but I just wonder how long we can keep my shapeshifting a secret._ " I replied. " _I know Toothless said he wouldn't tell anyone, and trust me when I say I know how dragons are with their promises, but Hiccup and the others will find out eventually. And if they found out before I told them, then it would destroy some of the trust we are trying to build with them._ "

" _I'm sure it wouldn't be bad, after all they are the first humans we have met who care for dragons like you do._ " Amber stated while nuzzling my chest.

" _That's true Amber, but until I can trust them more, I don't want to take any chances we don't need to take._ " I told her. I then patted her head and stood up. " _Speaking of them, I guess we should let them know we are up._ " Amber nodded and followed me to the door. I opened the door, walked outside, and took a deep breath to take in our new home. I looked out from the catwalk into the bay of The Edge and peered into the distance. As I was sightseeing, I looked down and noticed there was a ship docked at the pier. I then saw a bearded man talking to some of the dragon riders down on the docks. I motioned Amber to take a look and I could tell she thought the same thing I was, time to have some fun. Amber let me on her back and the two of us shot into the sky. We then did a full loop and screeched down towards the man and riders. I saw the man jump with fear and the other riders were looking around for the source of the sound. Amber and I then buzzed over their heads and landed not too far away. I could tell some of them looked flamed at us, but Amber and I just laughed it off and walked over to them.

"What was that for?" Snotlout yelled at us.

"Fun." I replied flatly before chuckling again. I then noticed Hiccup with his hand rested on his head and shaking his head slowly. I then looked to the man with the beard on the dock.

"Sorry for the scare earlier. The name's Jason, me and my dragon are a little new around here." I told him.

"It's quite alright Master…Jason…" The man spoke before I held my hand up.

"Please just call me Jason." I said to him. He nodded.

"Well, uh, Jason. My name is Johann. I'm simply just a humble tradesman just delivering a package to master Hiccup here." The man, now named Johann, said. I gazed at Johann to try to guess his character. He was a very timid person and seemed very skittish…to skittish. I looked to Amber and she nodded at me signaling that she saw it to. What is he hiding I wonder. I didn't bring it up, mainly because if he was hiding something I didn't want to tip him off.

"It's nice to meet you Johann." I said. I suck out my hand and he shook it with both hands. When he did I caught a scent off of his hands. They had the faint residue of a metallic device and singe-tail. There was something else though; it was like a mask trying to hide those scents from me. It was a spice like smell, but I couldn't quite figure out what it was. After we shook hands Johann turned his attention to Amber.

"I thought only Master Hiccup had a dragon such as this. Tell me, where did you find her?" Johann asked me.

"I found her egg 17 years ago in a cave. She soon hatched and I've taken care of her since." I replied.

"I see…well, either way it is a monumentous discovery." Johann. He then turned back to Hiccup and held out a small map. "I've managed to track them here, but after I got to that spot a swarm of dragon fliers ambushed me." Hiccup nodded.

"Thanks Johann and I'm sorry about the fliers. We'll, put an end to them soon." Hiccup replied. Johann then gave Hiccup the map and shoved off into the bay. I then turned to Hiccup who was holding the map.

"So who are these dragon fliers?" I asked him.

"Hunters. They captured singe-tails and force them to ridden." Hiccup responded. Singe-tails huh, now why is that familiar? I know Johann wasn't attacked, and even if he was, the fliers must have shot to miss because there were no scorch marks on the boat. I guess Hiccup and the others couldn't see the signs of it because there were arguing over the map. I sighed and nudged Amber.

" _So you want to follow him and get to the bottom of this?_ " I asked her. She nodded and left me on her back. We shot into the sky and went to follow Trader Johann. I just hope that I'm not walking into a trap.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

-Hiccup's POV-

Wait, where did they go? After Johann gave me the map the twins and Snotlout as usual started a heated discussion over if the map was reliable and if we should take Jason and Amber with us. "I'm just saying Hiccup that I'm not going anywhere where that man and his dragon go." Snotlout said.

"Snotlout at this point you're just trying to say anything to make them seem dishonest." Astrid said.

"Astrid's right. Think of this as a way for us to observe and see how they are." I replied.

"Fine, but they aren't flying next to me." Snotlout finally relented. I nodded and then turned back to where the pair was standing only to find that they weren't there anymore. We searched all over the edge for them, but we didn't find any sign of them. Why would they just take off like that? Astrid then had the idea of having Stormfly track them down and practically everyone agreed for once. We went to their room and Astrid held up the blanket to Stormfly's snout. She sniffed it a little bit and squawked like she had the scent. We all mounted our dragons and took off into the skies to follow them. We flew away from the edge and out into the ocean and then took a southward direction. Why were they heading south? Their cave is to the east so they must know something. We flew for a few hours straight before we reached a heavy fog bank.

"Hiccup, I don't like this." Astrid said to me.

"I don't either Astrid, but we need to find them." I told her. We pressed on and soon we came out of the fog bank. What we saw next was surprising. There were two dragon hunter ships in the water surrounded by a dozen or so dragon fliers. We were about to back away, but then a loud screeching noise pierced the skies. Please tell me it isn't who I think it is. We looked back and sure enough a night fury dive from extremely high in the air towards the hunters. Before the hunters had a chance to react, Amber shot two riders off their singe-tails and blew up a few net launchers on one of the hunter's boats. Amber and Jason then climbed back into the sky and made another pass. The fliers scattered and dodged their attack, but the other dragon hunter ship wasn't so lucky. I saw Amber let loose what looked like a plasma stream and the boat was instantly sawed in half. I didn't know night furies could do that. Apparently Toothless didn't either because when I looked down at him he seemed surprised as I was. The other riders and I stared in disbelief at the scene that was unfolding. The fliers then began attacking the pair and the hunter boat began sinking. The other boat began to retreat and the pair was being chased by the entire flight of fliers. Then they did something purely impossible. Jason rolled Amber and they drifted over and behind the fliers. As they sank back in the pack, Amber fired shots and hit all but two of the fliers off of their dragons. The freed singe-tails began flying away and the last two fliers flew back with the boat. I saw Jason then scan the water and ball up his fist in anger. He threw his arm at his side and the lied down on Amber's back. After sitting there for a few seconds, they dived down quickly and then shot back up into the air again.

"Ok that was so cool." Tuffnut said. "The way they took out those hunters was just…beautiful."

"How did he do that?" Astrid asked.

"That's what I would like to know to." I told her. "C'mon let's get back to The Edge. I'm sure that they have some explanation for us when we arrive."

"That's if they are going there in the first place." Fishlegs said. After he said that we flew back to The Edge to see in Jason and Amber came back. After flying for a little bit, we made it back and sure enough, our guest were walking around as if they were looking for something. After we landed I saw Astrid storm off towards them. I decided to follow her to help calm her down so no one got to seriously hurt. Once we were within 20 feet of them, they both turned around to face us.

"So mind explaining just what the hell was all that?" Astrid asked. Jason crossed his arms.

"I don't know what you are referring to." Jason replied flatly.

"I think you do actually. Just what makes you so confident that you could take out a small army of hunters like that?" Astrid interrogated.

"The last time I checked I didn't answer to your authority. I'm not one of your villagers that cower in fear when there is a growing conflict, when shit hits the fan I'm going to be there and fight whatever comes my way." Jason said. Amber nodded in agreement and then appeared to ask Jason something. Jason, keeping his eyes locked on us, nodded his head and Amber took off into the sky. He then sighed and put his fingers on the bridge of his nose. "Look guys, I had a lead I was following on a suspicious character in the Archipelago. Apparently, he has a few dragon lovers tricked into thinking that he was on their side, but he is actually a higher official in the dragon hunter organization."

"And just who would this individual be?" I asked him.

"The name's not important right now, and neither was your act that you pulled by following me. It showed me just how much you trusted my intentions and now I have to treat you with the same respect. It's how life works." Jason said coldly. Then he walked to the edge of the platform that he was on and jumped. It was around a 40ft drop between him and the ground and instinctively I rushed over to grab him. When I reached the platform however, I saw him on Amber's back and they took off into the bay. I saw Jason reach down to Amber's front left arm and then lean back up. Why he did that I don't know, but either way for now he was gone and all we could do was watch as they flew off into the distance.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

-Amber's POV-

After flying for a little bit, dad slipped off my shoulders and fell towards the ocean. He morphed into his night fury form and pulled alongside me. " _Man it feels good to stretch your wings._ " He said. I chuckled a little at his comment and we flew in silence while dad had the three tracks that he had on the 'phone' playing. He then turned to me and sighed. " _You think I was too hard on them?_ "

" _I don't really think so to be honest. We were following that trader and he happened to lead us into a hunter attack force, and it's like you said, we don't answer to them._ " I replied. He then rubbed my snout with his paw.

" _That makes two of us baby girl._ " He said. I pouted at the nickname he gave and he chuckled.

" _So what are we planning to do now?_ " I asked him.

" _I was thinking of going on the hunt for a certain merchant. We still haven't figured out just how high in the dragon hunter ranks he is and any connections we have with the organization, the easier it will be to take down._ " He replied.

" _How are we going to find him again? When we entered the fog bank he just simply vanished._ " I replied.

" _That's the thing Amber; we mustn't track him with our eyes, but rather our noses. Tell me, what species of dragon was emanating off of him as a scent?_ " He asked.

" _Singe-tails right?_ " I guessed. Dad nodded and then I saw what he was going for. " _I see now, find the singe-tails, they lead us to the hunters, and the hunters lead us to Johann._ "

" _Exactly, if we go to singe-tail island; we can either ask the freed singe-tails the hunter's location or follow a shipment boat._ " Dad stated. I nodded at his plan and we both turned eastward.

-A few hours later. Same POV-

We flew for half of the day, but we managed to find the current singe-tail island. The island was covered to the brim with trees and had very little escape routes for us to use. The only way we even knew this was the island is because dad spotted a few singe-tails land here. I just hope we aren't walking into a trap. We landed on one of the beaches to the island and made our way into the forest. It didn't take long for the singe-tails to notice us. We were soon surrounded by 15 on every angle. The leader of the groups stepped forward with a low growl. I mimicked his growl, but then dad held his paw in the air. I then halted my growling and the singe-tail alpha spoke up. " _What is it you want night furies? We already drove you and your human pets away from us._ "

" _I think you mistake us for being in league with those dragon riders. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jason and this is my daughter Amber._ " Dad said. " _We come seeking information regarding your species dealings with a group of hunters._ " The singe-tail alpha calmed slightly.

" _Forgive me Jason, the last night fury we saw was being treated like a pet by humans. Since he was the only night fury we knew of we assumed you were with those tamers._ " The alpha said. " _What is it you would like to know on these bastards that have been steeling us away and forcing us into servitude?_ "

" _We had a recent encounter with a man we presume was a high ranking official for the hunters. We followed him and encountered a flight of hunters riding your species and two vessels. We freed most of the dragons and sank one boat, but lost sight of our target. Would you happen to know where their main nest is so that we can figure out just what these barbarians are planning?_ " I replied.

" _You two saved those dragons that recently arrived? I thank you for this. In return I shall tell you where their nest is. The nest is a few days south of this current island, but I will warn you it is heavily guarded and it will not be easy infiltrating such a fortress._ " The alpha said.

" _Let us worry about our entrance. I thank you for this information alpha singe-tail._ " Dad said.

" _Your thanks is accepted Jason, father of Amber. Before you go, swear by the moon that you will give those hunters nothing short of death for what they have done._ " The alpha stated.

" _I swear by the moon that this will come to pass, we will free as many of your kind as we can and we shall destroy any hunters that stand in our way._ " Dad said. I nodded in agreement and the Alpha bowed his head to us.

" _Safe travels night furies, may your strike swift and fast._ " The alpha stated. Dad and I nodded and took off into the air again.

" _That went well._ " I said.

" _It did indeed Amber, I'm glad those dragons were open to tell us the information about their nest. The thing we need to think of now is how shall we deal with it? We can't blaze it up like we usually do, but we cannot call the other riders for support. Even if I wanted to a moon oath is a death oath._ " Dad said. I then noticed him go into deep thought and then he perked up again. " _I've got it. I'll be a mole for us. I can infiltrate the base undetected and figure out just who runs the operation, their defense strength, and their singe-tail population count. Once I figure this out then we plan to take out our targets and free the singe-tails._ "

" _Just be careful dad. I don't want to lose you._ " I told him worryingly.

" _I know Amber, but I promise I'll be fine and we will save those dragons._ " Dad said. I nod to him and we head south. I hope this plan works.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

-Jason's POV-

I morphed back into my human form shortly after we left singe-tail island. I made sure my sword was in its sheath incase anything went wrong and we pressed on to the dragon hunter's base. It wasn't hard to tell what island was their base either. Their base was surrounded by high cliffs on all but one side of the island. There was an armada of ships on that side of the island backed up by a flight of 30 or more dragon fliers. They had loaded catapults and men on constant alert for any sign of attack. It was actually a very effective funnel, and it would prove dangerous to the riders because of the fact that they can't get from the cliffs to the interior of the island due to the forest coverage for their dragons. Luckily I could use my claws to help me climb down the cliff face. Amber and I flew to the cliff top on the left side of the attack force and landed in the only clearing there was. I dismounted her and we walked to the interior edge of the cliff. " _Are you sure you're going to be alright?_ " She asked as I got ready to climb down. I nodded my head and gave her a hug around her neck. She rubber her head against mine and then licked my face, dragons. I then began climbing down the cliff face and looked up one last time at my daughter. 'I promise I will be back.' I thought as I continued my decent.

It was a very long climb down the cliff, but after 2 hours I reached the bottom unscathed. I entered the woods that surrounded the bottom of the cliff and made my way towards the base. My plan was to sneak in undetected until I reached their main tent. Then and only then was I going to make my presence known. Unfortunately I had to deal with a few patrols. Every time a Viking got to close to me I pulled out my sword and made a clean cut along their windpipe. They would die of suffocation a few seconds later and I would wipe my sword of the blood. I went through about 15 Vikings before I reached my goal. It was a large tent that had room for at least 3 dragons inside. I ducked in between boxes and crates alike in order to avoid being seen by unwanted gazes. Sure I could kill most of them without breaking a sweat due to my dragonic strength, but I didn't want to make the leaders of the operation leave before I had the chance to see them. I pulled up the scarf I was wearing over my mouth and rested it near the top of my nose. I felt the two loose ends of the scarf drape over my back and I walked inside the tent. Inside there were two men arguing over the information on a map they had. One was a well built white male who had a long scar along his left eye. The other was a black man wearing a purple cloak. "I'm telling you Vigo if hit the riders now, we can eliminate them and have the entire region to ourselves." The black man said.

"You fool, if we attack the riders now then we leave everything undefended here, and it would also halt our search of the king of dragons himself." The man dubbed Vigo said. I stepped forward and they both looked up from their map. In an instant the black man threw a dagger at my face and I caught it with no trouble at all.

"Now, now, is that any way to treat a potential ally?" I said in a mocking tone. I then threw the dagger back at the black man twice as fast as he threw it at me and it impaled the wooded support beam 2 inches to his right.

"Impressive throw." The man said as he tried pulling the dagger out to no avail."State your business here."

"I'm just a humble person who simply wants to do his deed to humanity by trapping and or killing dragons. My name is Darcona." I replied telling them only my last name. I never told Johann that name so I'm sure they wouldn't know me.

"Well, Darcona, my name is Vigo Grimmborn. The gentleman who threw that dagger at you is Krogan." Vigo said. "So what about our operation appeals you Darcona, I'm sure there is a village or two that would be more than willing to accept another warrior in their dragon fighting cause."

"But those villages don't turn profits when they kill their dragons, unlike renegade groups like you. I want more than just the satisfaction of killing a dragon, but I also want an income from those beasts." I lied. I hated every word I said, but I needed them to think I was a dragon killer. I used the rage from my lies to fuel my disguise and it seemed to be working.

"That is actually a fair assessment of our operation. Tell me, why our group specifically?" Krogan asked me.

"You are the biggest and most organized group out there, and you have experience in dealing with dragons." I replied.

"I see, we'll think about your proposition Darcona. In the meantime we have to get back to discussing our business." Vigo stated. I nodded and began to walk out. However, before I took a step someone else walked into the main tent, trader Johann himself.

"Have we found anything on the king of dragons?" he asked in a darker, more confident tone of voice. I knew his scared personality was just a façade.

"No sir." Vigo said.

"You'd both better pull this off or my 5 years of planning will all be for nothing." Johann said. "Who is this?" Johann gestured to me and I turned back to him.

"My name is Darcona. I was simply discussing recruitment with your associates here." I replied.

"I see. Well, you are free to go for now Mr. Darcona." Johann said to me in his stern voice. I gave him a fiery glare and walked out of the tent. 'I don't believe it.' I thought. 'Not only is Johann an officer in the dragon hunter ranks, but he is the head of the snake itself.' I felt a burning drive to go back in the tent and kill him, but I restrained myself. I still had a moon oath to fulfill.

I sneaked around the base trying to find where they kept their singe-tails until I finally found what I was looking for. It was a long row of cages surrounded by guards on either side of the row. I slit their throats with my sword and grabbed the keys off one of the final guards I killed. I then turned my attention to the dragons. I walked up to the first cage. " _What's going on and who are you?_ "

" _I am simply a friend to dragons of all species. I'm here at the request of your alpha and a sworn oath by the moon. Today is the day you go free._ " I replied. The singe-tail's face lit up with a small smile and I unlocked his cell. He took off into the sky and I proceeded to free the other dragons from their cages. " _Go on, leave this island and rejoin your nest and tell your alpha that the moon oath is repaid._ " The other singe-tails shot into the sky and began making their way to singe-tail island. On their way our however, they started raining fire from their underbellies and started a massive inferno. The fire wave began to encompass the base and I figured it was my time to escape. As I was running to the cliffs, I encountered a few more groups of Vikings. They all charged at me and I simply jumped over them. The bashed into each other and fell to the ground unconscious. I looked back to the escaping dragons and I saw them liberating the ones being used by the fliers.

I turned and ran deeper into the base trying to sabotage the catapults and deal with and Viking forces there. I cut the pulley ropes with my sword to make sure they would never fire again and I also killed the crews of the weapons. After the last catapult crew was killed I heard a screeching sound followed by an explosion behind me. I looked back and saw a pile of ashes in two boots. Amber then landed next to me. " _I thought this was a stealth mission?_ "

" _Blame the singe-tails not me. They're the ones who went gun-ho on the base. Let's get out of here._ " I replied. Amber nodded and I hopped on her back. We took off into the sky and tried to make our get away from the base, but at that time the Vikings were manning the defenses that I didn't take out and they unloaded on us. We dodged the arrows and nets, but then Amber suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. I looked back and saw a chain hooked on to her back leg with Vikings turning a cinder with the chain wrapped around it. I desperately tried slashing it with my sword and Amber tried using her fire, but neither attempt made a dent in the chain. As we were dragged down further, a net was shot at us, bringing us to the ground. Amber landed hard of her head and was close to being unconscious. I cut the ropes of the net with my weapon and tried waking her up repeatedly, but she lied there on the ground limp. I then turned back to the hunters who were surrounding me and I felt my full rage take over. I charged the group with the sole goal of killing as many hunters as I could. I ran my sword through one Viking's chest and sliced the head off another. As I cleared out the Vikings I was currently fighting they all stood down for a moment. I looked back to see why and I saw Vigo holding a knife to my daughter's neck.

"This can go one of two ways Darcona. Either you surrender now and I spare your dragon, or I kill your dragon and eventually kill you as well." Vigo said to me. Just after he said that, for the first time in years, I felt afraid for my daughter's life. I slowly sheathed my sword. "Good choice." I was then jumped by two Vikings and forced to the ground. I looked up and saw Krogan walking next to me followed by Johann.

"Your application has been denied, Mr. Darcona." Krogan said as he kicked my face. After he did, my world faded into darkness.

-A few hours later. Same POV-

( **AN: Warning this scene contains torture for information followed by a brutal fight. Read at your own risk.** )

I woke up with a massive headache and tried to rub my hand against my head to soothe it. When I tired however, I found that my hands were tied down to something. I looked at what it was and noticed I was tied down to a chair. I decided to stop struggling for now and looked around the room trying to get a feel for my surroundings. I noticed it was a metal room with chain attachment points sticking up from the ground. I saw a wooden door to my left and there was a little light coming from the barred window. I looked back in the room and I saw something chained to the floor in front of me. I switched to my night fury vision and I finally saw what the object was, it was Amber. I swear that when I get my hands on those hunters I'm going to rip them limb from limb. I struggled a little in my ropes until I heard footsteps approaching the room. The door opened and Vigo and another Viking stepped inside. "What do you want Vigo?" I spat at him. "I don't have anything you want."

"Oh I think you have exactly the knowledge I want. Where are the other night furies?" He questioned. Why would I know that? Amber is the only night fury aside from Toothless I know.

"Go to hell." I replied indignantly. "In fact, cut me out of these ropes and I'll stamp your ticket personally."

"Such hostility, I see we need to fix that." Vigo stated. He then nodded and the Viking kicked Amber in the torso. She immediately woke up and winced in pain. I saw the panic in her eyes as she frantically looked around the room for a way out. Vigo then punched me in the gut. I saw Amber tighten her face in a growl and Vigo continued. "I think I have your attention now. Tell me what I want to know Darcona."

"I don't know where the other night furies are. Amber is the only night fury I know to exist." I replied truthfully. Apparently he didn't like that answer because Amber received another kick in the gut. Then another kick, and finally a third kick. The Viking then took out a hammer he had on him and smashed it into her abdomen. This time I heard a faint cracking noise when Amber received that blow. She screeched in pain and I felt a sense of despair growing. What have I done to my daughter? I thrashed angrily in the chair a little until I was punched again. At this point I wanted to rip their heads off. I hung my head low and Vigo dragged my head up and held me looking at my daughter.

"Every time you stall this process your dragon gets hurt worse. I'm trying to be civilized but you are really pushing me to my limits here. Just tell me what I want to know and you two can go free." Vigo stated.

"Even if I did know where the other night furies were, _Grimmborn_ , I wouldn't tell you. To you dragons are nothing but mindless beast that need to be exterminated at all cost. What is your end game here? Once dragons are gone they won't ever comeback and the world will be down one highly intelligent group of individuals." I stated. I got another punch this time across the face. Vigo then summoned another Viking in the room and gestured to both Vikings. They nodded and grabbed one of Amber's wings, anything but this. Flying is the thing night furies live for. I struggled a little more in my chair, but then I was punched across the face again.

"I'll ask one more time or your dragon loses its ability to fly for a month. Where are the other night furies?" Vigo asked sternly.

"I already told you the truth Vigo!" I shouted. Vigo frowned a little and then held up his hand. The Vikings nodded and started to twist her wings in opposite directions until finally a snap was heard. She screamed the loudest I have ever heard her scream and then fought with all her might to break free. The Vikings then kicked her head and pulled her wings again. This time there was a popping sound heard and she instantly fell on the ground. Vigo took out his sword and slashed my face under my right eye. I received another few punches to my gut and face. The Vikings then kicked Amber's back right leg and I heard another snap. Amber winced and Vigo grabbed my head. Amber then locked with eyes with me for a brief moment and I saw just how much pain she was feeling. She had a face of pleading as if she was trying to ask the Vikings to stop what they were doing and leave her alone. I felt a few tears rush to my eyes but I held them back. They kicked and punched Amber even more and I saw her go limp after a few more blows. I was truly helpless to stop them.

"At this point I feel you must enjoy seeing your dragon get hurt." Vigo said. He then threw my chair sideways and I fell on the ground. As soon as I heard that line, my heart went the blackest it has ever been in years.

"Vigo I swear to god that when I get out of these restraints, I'm going to have a field day with your corpse!" I yelled. At that moment Johann walked into the cell.

"Has he told us where the other night furies are?" he asked.

"Not yet. We even went as far as breaking the dragon's left wing to make our point clear." Vigo replied.

"What's done is done I guess. Leave him in this cell. It's not like he can escape anyways." Johann said.

"When I get my hands on all of you I will personally rip you limb from limb!" I shouted. They ignored me and left the room leaving me alone in the room with Amber. She was unconscious again due to the pain that she received. I was pissed. I saw actual smoke come from my nose and my arms were glowing blue. I felt the ropes burn away and I snapped my arms free.

After my hands were free I quickly moved on the untying my feet. After I was free from the chair I ran to my daughter and examined her. She wasn't looking to good. The metal from the boot caused a few cuts along her chest, her wing was broken and dislocated, and her back right leg was cracked. I turned my attention to her wing. "Forgive me for this." I whispered as I set her wing back in place. The healing should only take a day or two now. Her claws tightened their grip on the ground and I rubbed my hand along her neck. She loosened up her grip and subconsciously held me with her front paws like she used to do when she was a long younger. I felt a few tears rise up when this happened and I stayed there for a minute before I had to climb out of her grip. 'We need to get out of here. At least long enough so that Amber can heal her wing.' I silently walked to the door and used my echolocation to see who was outside the door. I saw my gear on a table outside my door and both guards weren't really paying attention to their jobs. I echoed a few times to make sure the hall was clear and then I got read for what I was going to do. I threw my foot up and kicked with all my might. The door flew off its hinges and slammed into the opposite wall. The two guards were stunned to say the least and I grabbed one and broke his neck. I punched the other into the wall and smashed his skull against my knee, effectively killing him. I grabbed my gear and walked back into the cell. I pulled Amber's muzzle off of her head and proceeded to attempt breaking the chains. At this point I was still so mad at what they did to my daughter that my arms turned an even brighter blue and I slammed my sword into the chain. This time the chain broke and I proceeded to cut the other chains. After the chains were cut I unwrapped them from Amber and I tried waking her up. She slowly woke up.

" _Are they gone?_ " She asked.

" _Yes Amber they are, but it's all my fault. I should've made sure those singe-tails didn't attack the base. Please forgive me Amber._ " I said. Amber then grabbed me with her arms.

" _It's not your fault it you should be blaming anyone, it should be me. I'm the one who dived in recklessly._ " Amber replied. She then let go and tried to stand up using her three good legs, she managed to do so and then noticed my glowing arms. " _Uh dad why are your arms glowing?_ "

" _That's not important right now, what is important is getting out of here alive. Follow me._ " I replied. Amber nodded and we slowly made our way into the hallway. 'I just hope we pull through.' I thought.

We entered the hallway and I guided Amber over the corpses of the two guards outside the room. We walked to the end of the hall were greeted with another wooden door. I kicked it down and saw that it was a room full of Vikings in a tavern like environment. They all went to grab their weapons, but Amber quickly shot a plasma stream that incinerated them. I looked to her and she halfway smiled before wincing again. I eased her left wing and we continued on. Then I heard an explosion outside and I rushed to the door. I opened it and saw that the hunters were being attacked by none-other than singe-tails. Amber walked to me and we used the chaos to get to a cliff edge. I transformed myself and grabbed onto Amber. She winced a little, but calmed down after I had a good hold on her body. I made sure I took off slowly so Amber wouldn't feel too much pain and I flew her to the top of the cliff.

It wasn't easy and I almost dropped out of the sky a few times, but I managed to pull her up. I set her on the ground gently and we slowly walked into the forest. I was on her right side offering support to keep pressure off her broken leg until we found a place to stop and rest. Amber lied down on the ground and immediately fell unconscious for a third time. I stayed up and stood guard over her to make sure no hunters would ever get to her again. I then heard some rustling in the bushes and I got low and began snarling. Then a singe-tail came out from the bushes, it was the alpha. I halted my growling slightly and the dragon approached us. " _That's far enough singe-tail._ "I said. The singe-tail stopped in his tracks.

" _I mean no harm, Jason father of Amber. The alpha sent me to help you two escape this island._ " The singe-tail stated.

" _Why would he do such a thing?_ " I asked.

" _Because you honored a moon oath, night fury. This has earned you respect with the alpha and he wishes to thank you in person._ " The dragon replied.

" _My daughter can't fly. Those bastards broker her wing and tortured her. Can you please carry her? I'm not leaving without her._ " I told the dragon. He nodded and grabbed Amber. We both took off into the sky and the singe-tails retreated. On the way out, I made an attack pass on the hunter's main tent. The tent was incinerated in seconds along with anything that was held inside. I formed back up with the singe-tails and we flew back to their island. 'I guess I owe the singe-tail alpha my deepest thanks. He just helped save my daughter.' I thought as we flew towards their island. After a little bit of flying we landed on the island and the singe-tail carrying Amber set her down next to me. I thanked the singe-tail and watched him retreat into the forest. Then the alpha appeared.

" _Welcome back night fury. I thank you for honoring your moon oath._ " The alpha said.

" _It is I who should be thanking you alpha singe-tail. Without your help, my daughter would not be alive today._ " I replied.

" _Consider us even then night fury. What condition is she in?_ " The alpha asked.

" _She has a broken left wing, cracked ribs, and a broken right hind leg._ " I replied solemnly. " _She's unable to fly for the next few days._ "

" _I see. Then you shall stay for as long as you need. We will feed her and we will watch her like she is part of our own nest._ " The alpha stated.

" _Thank you alpha singe-tail, your hospitality is most appreciated._ " I stated. The alpha nodded and went back into the forest leaving me alone with my daughter. I noticed she started to stir and I went to her side and draped my wing over her. When I lied down I noticed she was crying a little and kept saying sorry to me over and over to me.

" _Shhhhhhh. It's ok baby girl. Dad's here, you didn't do anything wrong, but I need you to be strong over the next few days._ " I told her while I held her with my wing. I looked behind me and I saw that my spines were glowing blue like my arms did back at the prison. Amber shivered in her sleep and I used my body heat to help warm her up. 'I'm coming for you hunters and when I get my claws on you; you will regret ever laying a finger on my daughter's scales.' I thought. This is going to be a hard few days.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

-Hiccup's POV-

It has been a few days since Jason and his dragon left the island and I haven't been able to take my mind off of them. I mean sure I figured they were mad about us questioning them about their raid, but I didn't expect them to be gone this long. I was pacing around the map room on the edge when I heard a faint knock on the door. "Come in, it's unlocked." I said. The door opened and Astrid stepped inside. "If it's about the fact that I haven't stepped outside in a while, I'm fine."

"No you're not. You've been cooped up in here ever since those two left and you feel guilty for it." Astrid said to me.

"But I just feel like we drove them off. I mean who were we to judge them. They aren't a part of our tribe and we only lent them that hut to get them out of that cave." I replied.

"Well then, what are we going to do about it?" Astrid asked. I thought about it for a moment before I finally an idea.

"We're going after them." I replied.

"How did I know you would say that?"She questioned with sarcasm in her voice. I smiled a little bit and then we left to go rally the others. After we climbed on out dragons, we used Stormfly's tracking ability to pick up on their trail. Astrid and Stormfly left first followed by the rest of us.I just hope they're ok.

-A few hours later-

We've been flying for around half of the day and at this point it feels like we haven't gotten any closer to finding them. 'Maybe they are truly gone' I thought. As we were flying, Snotlout started complaining like he normally does on these types of long flights. "Hiccup, can you explain to me why we are out here? I mean when people take off like that, doesn't that mean they are gone for good?" I heard a grumble from Toothless bellow me as if he disagreed with Snotlout. "I mean after all he did leave without telling us and went after the hunters."

"But he never answered to us anyways Snotlout. Jason and his dragon have been living together for almost 2 decades and they never needed to answer to us before. We shouldn't have tried to scold them for acting alone after all." Fishlegs said.

"Exactly, which is why we need to talk him into coming back, if the hunters capture him then not just him, but the night fury species as a whole is in extreme danger." I said. I earned a nod from Toothless bellow me and then Stormfly dived down towards the ground. I looked down and found a wooded island bellow us, and we landed in the closest clearing we could find. We got out our dragons and began walking though the forest. As we walked, the dragons started growling for no reason and then we were surrounded by singe-tails in the forest. We all got in a defensive circle, but before we made a move to attack, another night fury emerged from the woods followed by her rider. The night fury winced a little and then the rider looked around her and slowly messaged her wing. Without turning to us, he spoke to us.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jason asked.

"We came here to say we're sorry for scolding you." Fishlegs said.

"You really think that is why I left?" Jason asked. We nod and then he turns to us with an angered expression. "I left because you showed no trust in what I was doing what so ever. I left without you because I had to take care of business and you happened to follow me even though when someone usually leaves alone they don't want to be followed." The singe-tail next to him piped up and Jason began to relax a little.

"Look, we're sorry for…invading your space, but you have to understand our point of view here. You left without even telling us and normally in our case that means someone is going to do either something stupid or something suicidal." I said.

"Alright fine, you really want to know who I chasing after to 'calm your spirits?' I'll tell you exactly who I'm after. I was chasing the leader of the dragon hunters while you 6 were twiddling your thumbs waiting for them to make a move. In fact, I doubt you know that your very own 'trusted Trader Johann' is not only with then, but surprisingly the head of the operation." We all looked at him confused, even our dragons gave him a look that he lost his mind.

"Wow, and I thought those two made up stupid stories, but Johann? The man's to clumsy to really be any good to anyone." Snotlout said. Surprisingly I agreed with him and then Jason just sighed.

"Are you seriously….you know what, I won't ask because I already know the answer. Short explanation is how can you not see that it is an act? I mean come on, no one is that clumsy ever in their life, he always seems weary of dragons yet he's been trading with you for at least 3 years, and how he just so happened to be attacked yet his boat didn't have any burn marks on it from any dragon fire whatsoever. All of it paints a pretty incriminating picture for him." Jason said. I had to admit, some of his accusations made sense, but it still wasn't enough. "Couple that with the fact I saw him myself and it all makes sense."

"So wait, when did you see Johann leading the hunters?" Fishlegs asked.

"A few days ago when I raided their camp and set the singe-tails free." Jason replied.

"Hold on, so you not only left, but somehow got into a dragon hunter base without being captured?" Astrid asked.

"I never said I wasn't captured. I owe their alpha my life for helping me save Amber from those bastards after they tortured her." Jason stated with a little venom dripping off the tongue. I then saw a faint blue glow from his arms and the Night Fury behind him warbled to try and calm him down. It didn't make the glowing go away, but it stopped it from getting brighter. I noticed the dragons reeling back a little, the others and myself looked at his arms in confusion, but Toothless looked at him like he saw this from Jason before. Toothless then spoke to Jason and he looked down to his arms and sighed. Jason then crooned and warbled to Amber and she nodded. I then watched as he slowly lifted his arm up. "So you saw the glow huh?" We nod and then he pulls down his shirt revealing black scales with a soft blue glow to them.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"Why do you have scales on your arm?" Astrid asked.

"Because I'm part dragon. Before you ask, no, I wasn't born like this." Jason replied.

"Then how?" Fishlegs questioned. Jason sighed and then turned to the singe-tails. He said something in dragon speech to them and they went away into the forest, giving him a small bow of respect as they left.

"17 years ago, I was brought to Amber's cave by some weird portal from my world. A world in which no dragons exist…I was wounded when I stepped through and the portal healed me but made me part dragon in the process." Jason answered.

"So that's how you understand dragons?" I asked. He nodded.

"Normal humans can't exactly form dragon speech patterns. It's a physical limitation that you share. Now that doesn't mean your dragon doesn't understand you, but it means you'll have to guess what they are saying based off body language." Jason stated. The glowing on his arms calmed a little but still kept a low glow. I was about to ask something, but then Toothless asked him a question. Jason sighed, put his hand, on his forehead and replied. Toothless let out a small growl after Jason finished but was shut up quickly by Amber butting in the conversation. "He asked me who did this to her and I told him." Jason said noticing our confusion to the conversation the three just had.

"Let me guess, Vigo and Krogan?" I asked. Jason nodded.

"And…one other…" He said.

"Who was the other one?" Astrid asked.

"You would have to see it to believe it I'm afraid. If I told you who it was, you would probably laugh." Jason said.

"I promise we won't." I replied. He sighed.

"The third was Johann." He said. I then heard Snotlout and the twins laughing.

"Johann? You expect me to believe that little twerp is working with the dragon hunters?" He asked between laughs. "Honestly, you must be the dumbest person alive." Jason's expression darkened and then he walked over and grabbed Snotlout and lifted him effortlessly into the air. Jason's arms were glowing a brighter blue and Jason was growling.

"I swear to all that is holy, I will tear you apart if I hear one more smartass remark come out of that anus that is your mouth." He said. Snotlout at this point looked scared out of his mind and then a black shape moved over two the two. Amber then pulled him off of Snotlout and was frantically trying to calm him down. Jason sighed a little said what looked like an apology and scratched under her chin. "I-I'm sorry, just a little on edge…"

"Yeah…look why don't you come back to the edge with us, we'll discuss a plan and maybe we you can tell us more about your ordeal." I suggested. The other teens, except Snotlout who was to afraid to say anything, agreed and then we mounted our dragons. Jason then asked his dragon a question in 'English' as he called it and she nodded. What happened next almost made me pass-out however. I watched as wings sprouted from Jason's back and a tail began to grow. His appendages became those of a night fury and slowly he became more and more like one until the process finished and before me were two night furies with one having a soft blue glow along their spines. Again Toothless looked like he saw it before and then the two riderless night furies hovered in the air. We then took off and Jason called out and then a singe-tail roared back at us. I wondered what they said, but I'm sure it wasn't anything terrible. My main concern was how he was going to explain to us what happened without blowing up something.


End file.
